Going Wizard!
by yinyang27
Summary: Harry PotterDanny Phantomour real actual lives crossover. When Ron and Tucker are kidnapped, we (woo hoo!) get to help save the day! Am I blushing? R&R OR ELSE!
1. Don't Drink and Drive!

Hello everybody!! I'm Yang! WooHoo! And I'm caffinated! I'm Yin. And she's crazy. I wanted to do a Harry Potter fic, and I wanted to do a Danny Phantom fic, so we did a crossover. Please R&R! ==  
  
(((())))  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on! It doesn't take that long to copy a bunch of numbers!"  
  
"What d'you mean 'that long'? You just gave me the answers two minutes ago!"  
  
"Kaitlin, it's not my problem that you didn't feel like doing your homework last night!"  
  
"I was doing something else," Kaitlin said, turning back to the answers.  
  
"Oh please! Haven't you seen Danny Phantom enough?"  
  
"Nope." Nancy sighed and went back to her book. A few minutes later, Kaitlin handed Nancy her math homework back.  
  
"Happy now?" Kaitlin asked.  
  
"Yup," Nancy said, stuffing her notebook back in her bag.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Kaitlin asked.  
  
"I dunno......Whoa. That's a lot of dead trees," Nancy said, pointing out the window.  
  
"Yeah. Kinda funny that the trees are all in one place. So it definitely isn't acid rain," Kaitlin said.  
  
Nancy snorted. "You're learning in science. A miracle," she said.  
  
"Yes. I know. Shocking, isn't it?"  
  
"Very."  
  
At that moment, the bus driver collapsed onto the steering wheel, and the bus took a sharp turn into the woods, throwing everyone off their seats. Nancy picked herself out of the aisle, rubbing her head. "What the h-"she was cut short when the bus plummeted downhill, towards the dead trees. Everyone on the bus was screaming, and not helping at all, except for Kaitlin and Nancy, who ran to the front. Kaitlin looked for the brake while Nancy examined the driver.  
  
"I don't think she can hold her liquor," Nancy said, prodding the driver on the arm.  
  
"What?!" Kaitlin yelled frantically.  
  
"She's drunk, you idiot!"  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" Kaitlin yelled.  
  
"I did! Which one's the brake?"  
  
"I think it's that one, but it's stuck," Kaitlin said, pointing.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?!" Nancy yelled. Before Kaitlin could do or say anything, the bus was flown off it's wheels, and both of them were thrown off their feet. Nancy was thrown into the aisle once again, and Kaitlin was thrown into the seat behind her. She accidentally knocked the door hinge-thingy open. As the two of them got back up, someone in the back screamed. "That's not helping, you know!" Nancy yelled, sounding rather agitated.  
  
"What I was going to say, was that you're stronger than me, so you should shove at the brake while I try to steer!" Kaitlin said.  
  
"Fine!" Nancy yelled. She dropped onto the floor, and, using her legs as support, shoved the brake as she could. She had almost gotten it, when the bus lurched again and she was thrown onto the stairs. Nancy got up, but before she could start pushing the pedal again, she spotted a pond with glowing green water.  
  
"Whoa, geez!" Nancy yelled, throwing herself back onto the floor.  
  
"That doesn't look good!" Kaitlin yelled, spotting the pond. "C'mon, Nancy! Shove!"  
  
"I-AM!!!!!" Nancy yelled through gritted teeth. With a final effort, Nancy threw her shoulder onto the pedal, finally pushing it down. The bus screeched to a halt, throwing its contents askew. Nancy was thrown out the door before the bus had compleately stopped. She rolloed and bounced before hitting the back of her head on a tree, falling unconscious.  
  
Kaitlin was thrown out the door as the bus stopped at the shore of the green pond. She fell into the green muck and stood up, coughing and whiping water out of her eyes. She looked wildly around for Nancy, and spotted her, at the base of a fat oak tree. By the time Kaitlin reached her, Nancy had regained conciousness and was trying to stand up. She had managed to get up on both feet, but fell again. Kaitlin ran and helped her up. She helped Nancy limp back to the bus. They hobbled on, and Nancy literally fell onto her seat.  
  
"E-everybody okay?" she asked. Mostly everyone nodde, but one of the boys was violently vomiting out a window.  
  
It took Nancy a minute to recooperate, and Kaitlin even longer to relocate Nancy's stuff. When she found it, she gave it to Nancy, and went to look for her own things. Nancy took out her cell phone and turned it on. "Darn it! No signal! Anyone have a cell phone that doesn't use T-Mobile?" she asked. Nancy went outside, but still no signal. She looked across the pond, and saw a clearing.  
  
"There might be a signal over there. I can't make a call without a signal and I can't get out of here without a call," she said. She marched back on the bus, grabbed Kaitlin, and yelled that they were going across the pond.  
  
See the really pretty button down there that says 'submit review'?  
  
Click on it. You won't regret it!  
  
Heck! We might even give you a COOKIE! I'm getting hungry. 


	2. Dreams Do Come True!

Hi. We're bored. That's all. This is the fun chapter so read before we MAKE you!!  
  
((()))  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Uh, NO! We just got off the bus!"  
  
"But I'm bored!"  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
Nancy and Kaitlin trudged on towards the clearing on the other side of the pond.  
  
"Oh give it a rest, you stupid narrator!" Nancy yelled, waving her fist at the sky. "We're not trudging. We're walking with purpose!" Nancy, too busy yelling at the narrator, didn't notice the steep bank of the pond and fell in. "Ewww! Nasty!" she cried, climbing out of the water. "That's gross!" She wiped the glowing slime off her tongue. "I think I swallowed it!"  
  
"Yeah. I did too," Kaitlin said. "Nasty flavor, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh," Nancy said, continuing to clean her mouth. Once she was satisfied, Nancy and Kaitlin continued on towards the clearing. When they reached it, they realized that they could no longer see the bus. Nancy took out her cell phone and turned it on.  
  
"Nope. Still no signal. And I'm starting to feel sick."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Kaitlin. "Let's go back to the bus. If the radio works, maybe we can call an ambulance. Hmm. And while we're at it, let's call a McDonalds."  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl," Nancy said.  
  
"I'm gonna barf too!"  
  
Suddenly, the sound of evil cackling caused the girls to look up in time to see someone with wings flying, with a sack in their hands, above them, closely followed by four others. Two flying on a broom, and one with no visible means of support, carrying the last. As Nancy and Kaitlin stared, a stream of blue fog escaped their mouths. They looked at each other.  
  
"What was that?" Nancy asked.  
  
"What? The flying people, or the smoke?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
(((())))  
  
Meanwhile, up in the sky, the person flying with no support had a stream of blue fog escape his mouth as well. Looking wildly around he noticed two girls standing in a clearing beneath him. Flying down to ask if they'd seen a ghost, he got a rather weird surprise.  
  
(((())))  
  
When blue fog came out their mouths again, Kaitlin and Nancy looked back towards the sky. Suddenly, Kaitlin started jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs, "DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY- HE'S COMING OVER HERE!!! WOO HOO! CAN I DIE NOW?"  
  
"No. This is peachy. Just peachy."  
  
Danny landed setting Sam down and blue fog came out his mouth.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Kaitlin cried, running up to him, "Where's the ghost? Can I watch you fight it? Can I suck it into the Fenton Thermos? Can I help? Better yet: CAN I HUG YOU?"  
  
Danny stared at her like she was a madman. "Do you know me?"  
  
"Excuse her," said Nancy, grabbing Kaitlin's arm and dragging her away.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kaitlin screamed, digging her heels into the dirt, "OF COARSE I KNOW YOU! I'VE GOT POSTERS OF YOU! I'VE MEMORIZED YOUR THEME SONG! Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine it was de-"  
  
Danny looked puzzled. "Wait a minute. I have a theme song? Cool! I'm popular! Have either of you seen a ghost?"  
  
At that moment, two things happened. First, blue smoke came out all three kids' mouths, and second, Nancy's arm phased right through Kaitlin's arm. Kaitlin fell onto the ground while Nancy stared at her arm, which was glowing blue. "AAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"Cool, Nancy!" Kaitlin said, looking at her friend, "When did ya learn to do that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Nancy asked, "It's not cool! It's terrifying!"  
  
As if that wasn't enough, the figure who was riding the broomstick soared into the clearing. "Come on, Danny," he said, "He's getting away!" Then seeing the two girls, he asked, "What in tarnation are you doing?"  
  
This time, it was Nancy's turn to go crazy. Well, not crazy. But she was certainly happy. "It's Harry Potter! Sweet!"  
  
Kaitlin, also ecstatic, dropped onto her knees and said, "Dreams do come true!"  
  
Enjoy! R&R please! 


	3. 2 New Halfas

Yin officially said that our story was really stupid, but I still love it! Thanks for the reviews (all 3 of them) they were encouraging and now, without further ado... Here's chapter 3! 2 New Halfas! R&R Plz!   
(==)  
  
(((())))  
  
Hermione, sitting on the back of Harry's broom, jumped off, and, nodding towards Kaitlin and Nancy, asked, "Who are they? And what are they doing here?"  
  
"Well," said Danny, looking uncertainly around, "My ghost sense went off while we were flying, so I came down here to ask them if they'd seen a ghost, but," Danny paused, "I think they ARE the ghosts. I think they're Halfas too."  
  
Kaitlin's jaw dropped, but not near as far as Nancy's who immediately started stuttering. "U-u-us? G-g-ghost hybrids? N-no! Th-th-that can't b- be!"  
  
"But, Nancy," said Kaitlin, "I think he's right. That blue fog? That was our ghost sense. And your arm like phased through mine. I think we are half ghosts. COOLNESS!" She turned to Danny, "So we can fly?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And disappear?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And shoot ectoplasmic beams?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And go intangible?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And create bubble shields?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And multiply?"  
  
"I can't even do that yet!"  
  
"Oh well." Kaitlin glowed at the prospect of being a ghost hybrid, but Nancy sat down on a log and looked horrified.  
  
"I'm too young to be dead!" she cried, her body phasing slowly through the log. Kaitlin grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the log.  
  
Harry, realizing that this was going to be a long conversation, said, "Come on, Hermione. We've gotta catch up with that guy. Danny, come find us when you're done here. We'll track him to wherever he's going and then head for the cave in that hill over there. I'll wait till you're with us to do anything." Hermione climbed back onto the Firebolt and they flew off into the sky.  
  
There was silence...  
  
Sam, who had surprisingly remained silent during this whole thing, spoke first. "Um, Danny? What're we supposed to do with them? You can't just fly off and leave them here!" Then, turning to the girls, she asked, "What're your names anyway?"  
  
"I'm Kaitlin!"  
  
Nancy grunted.  
  
"She's Nancy," Kaitlin said, pointing at her friend.  
  
"Oh. Well, anyway, Danny, Kaitlin looks like she'd kill herself trying to follow us, and Nancy looks like she's about to have a mental breakdown! You can't just forget they've got powers, too. So, what're we going to do?"  
  
"Well, we can't take forever dealing with this, 'cause Harry and Hermione need our help, so whatever happens will have to happen quick."  
  
Nancy, though still grumpy, decided she had the right to know what was going on. "Why are you following the dude with wings anyway?"  
  
"Well, we really don't know why, but he kidnapped Tucker and, what was Harry's friend's name? Uh...'r' something...for heaven's sake what was it?"  
  
"Ron?" Kaitlin asked.  
  
"Yeah! That's it! Ron! So, anyway, he kidnapped them and we're off to rescue them. But that's of no concern to you. I'm thinking you should go home and pretend that nothing happened, since apparently you had no idea you were Halfas-"  
  
Nancy interjected. "Will you STOP calling us that!? It's such a stupid word!"  
  
"Since you apparently had no idea you were ghost hybrids, better?, and wait until I come back and I'll train you so you don't kill yourself, and we'll go from there." He picked up Sam and was about to fly away when Kaitlin piped up.  
  
"Why can't we come too? Now that we've got powers we can help rescue Ron and Tucker, and you can train us while we go?"  
  
"Uh..."said Danny, "I guess that'll work. Um...Can you transform?"  
  
The girls shook their heads.  
  
"I can't really help you there. All I can do is tell you. Just imagine becoming a ghost and let your ghost half take over. That should do it."  
  
Nancy looked depressed. "Do I HAVE to?"  
  
Kaitlin looked at her sternly. "Yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kaitlin and Nancy closed their eyes. There was a flash of light and............  
  
(((())))  
  
WOOHOO! Cliffhanger! Keep reading and look out for more chappies comin' soon! If you have any good bad guy names, fell free to suggest. Reply please! 


	4. Shade and Shadow

(Flashback There was a flash of light and................................................)  
  
...Someone screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I wasn't wearing this! Your hair! EEK! It's white!" Nancy yelled, running around in circles.  
  
Kaitlin looked happy. "It is? Cool! Oooh! Your hair's silver!" she said.  
  
Nancy frantically grabbed at her bangs to look at it. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! gasp This can't be HAPPENING!"  
  
"Oh yes it can!" Kaitlin called exuberantly, flying through the air.  
  
"What're you doing up there?"  
  
Danny and Sam took a moment to observe the strange situation. Kaitlin, in ghost form, hovered in the air, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a black and silver yin yang on the back, dark blue cargo pants, dark blue gloves with the fingers cut off except for the middle and thumb, dark blue boots with white soles, and an aqua dragon pendant. She had glowing aqua eyes that matched the pendant and white hair. She was attempting to look herself over and argue with the ghost Nancy, who was standing below her, feet planted firmly on the ground. Nancy's outfit was very similar to Kaitlin's, except for a few minor details. She had on a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with the same yin yang on the back, black cargo pants, the same gloves except for silver, black low-cut lace-up boots with silver laces and soles, and a periwinkle dragon pendant. Her eyes were glowing periwinkle and her hair was silver.  
  
Danny looked annoyed, "You know, this is all swell and wonderful and stuff, but we kinda need to go. C'mon Sam." Danny picked up his friend and flew off with Kaitlin close behind. Nancy floated off the ground, grumbling.  
  
(((())))  
  
At the cave  
  
"Shade or Shadow? Which one do you like better?" Kaitlin asked Nancy, who was blasting a rock with ectoplasmic beams.  
  
"Cool... Wait a minute, shade or shadow, what?" she asked.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Uhh, Shadow, I guess...for what?"  
  
"Names, you idiot!" Kaitlin said, whacking Nancy atop the head.  
  
"Names of what?!" Nancy asked, massaging her head.  
  
"Us, stupid!"  
  
"NAMES?! I already have a name! You can check my birth certificate," Nancy said.  
  
"No, Nancy Fancher has a name. GHOST Nancy Fancher doesn't have a name," Kaitlin said.  
  
"Well, what if ghost Nancy Fancher doesn't want a name?" Nancy retorted.  
  
"Then, that's ghost Nancy Fancher's problem." Just as Kaitlin and Nancy were about to kill each other, Danny looked back and yelled at them. " Would you people just SHUT UP?! You've been continuously fighting since we got here...Oh, look. Harry and Hermione are back."  
  
Nancy suddenly gasped very loudly. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!!"  
  
"What?! What is it?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"We forgot about the people on the bus! They're stuck in the middle of nowhere on a boiling bus!"  
  
"So?" Kaitlin asked.  
  
"So! They're stuck in the middle of nowhere! On a boiling bus! Oh well. Who cares," Nancy said.  
  
While Harry went to talk to Danny, Sam walked up to Kaitlin and Nancy. "Um, what were you two fighting about anyway?" she asked.  
  
Kaitlin answered, "Nancy's ghost name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah," said Nancy, "Weather I HAVE one or NOT!"  
  
"Oh you'll have one," said Kaitlin.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should let you boss me around."  
  
"Uh...err...a...eh...e...uh...oh...err...a...one sec...err...a...e...oh...I give up."  
  
"See?" said Nancy, looking triumphant, "Yin always prevails!"  
  
"But you're the oddball out, and I know how you HATE to be the oddball out," Kaitlin said, looking pleased.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm no oddball out of anything."  
  
"Yes you are. You're the only ghost OR ghost hybrid without a name."  
  
"But YOU don't have a name," Nancy pointed out.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"What? It better not be something stupid like Pink Pony Princess. Ugh!"  
  
"No. It's not. It's cool. My name is Shade."  
  
"Oh. And I suppose you want me to be Shadow?"  
  
"Yup. But it's all up to you."  
  
"Aww man! This is so annoying. You lie awake at night just LOOKING for ways to torture me, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe. But that's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Nancy sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't want you and your stupid 'Shade' embarrassing me."  
  
"AND you hate being the oddball out."  
  
"Yeah. That too."  
  
Sam had walked away a long time ago and was now attempting to convince Hermione to turn the pair of them into something small and fuzzy. Something that wouldn't fight.  
  
Kaitlin looked thoroughly pleased with herself. "Shade and Shadow it is." 


End file.
